The invention is directed to a device for filling toner from a transport container into a toner reservoir and from the latter into a developer station of an electrophotographic printer or copier means, whereby a suction nozzle comprising a take-in region and introducible into the transport container is provided for decanting the toner from the transport container into the toner reservoir by producing under-pressure in the toner reservoir; and
In copier technology and in modern fast data printers that operate on the principle of electrophotography, charge images are generated on a recording medium, for example directly on an intermediate carrier (photoconductive drum) or directly on special paper, and are subsequently inked with a black powder (toner) in a developer station. Given employment of an intermediate carrier, this toner image is subsequently transferred onto normal paper and fixed thereon. As a rule, a two-component developer that is composed of ferromagnetic carrier particles and of the toner particles carrying the color is used. The developer is conducted past the charge image on the intermediate carrier with a magnetic brush arrangement, the toner adhering thereto as a result of electrostatic forces.
An electrophotographic copier means that develops charge images according to the principle addressed above is disclosed, for example, from DE-AS 21 66 667 corresponding to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,784,297 and 3,883,240.
Due to the inking of the charge images on the intermediate carrier, the toner concentration in the developer mix of the developer station constantly decreases. It is therefore necessary to constantly supply new toner to the developer mix in metered fashion. Since the toner consumption per time unit is extremely high in fast copier means and high-performance data printers, a roomy toner reservoir is used in such apparatus in order to avoid down time caused by refilling toner. When this toner reservoir is empty, the toner that is usually supplied in handy containers is filled into the reservoir. It is thereby important to fill the toner from the container into the reservoir such that no toner is spilled and thereby contaminates the environment.
German Patent 32 24 296 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,759 discloses an apparatus for filling and sieving toner from a container into a toner reservoir. The toner situated in a transport container, namely in a toner bottle, is thereby supplied to a reservoir in that the toner bottle is inverted into a filling aperture of the reservoir. A strainer basket that is closed from the reservoir with a sieve is arranged in the region of the filling aperture, this strainer basket being in communication with an electrical shaker means that can be triggered as needed. The shaker means is thereby triggered by opening the cover that closes the filling aperture.
In such filling devices, there is then the risk that the toner will be spilled given manual decanting from the toner bottle. Since, moreover, the toner is only supplied to the toner reservoir at a defined location, special distributor devices are needed in the toner reservoir in order to guarantee a uniform supply of the toner to the developer station.
Patent Abstracts of Japan, Volume 10, No. 223 (P-483) (2279), 5 Aug. 1986 and JP-A-6159464 also disclose that toner be suctioned from a toner supply container with the assistance of underpressure and be supplied to the development station of an electrophotographic printer or copier means.